Yuffie Samya
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = / Starbase 55 | rank = Captain | image2 = samya2386A.jpg | caption2 = | player = | insignia1 = }}Captain Yuffie Samya was the commanding officer of the in the late 24th century, stationed at Starbase 55. ( , Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge) History In 2375, her ship took part in a small fleet to protect the Flotarious sector. During an introductory meeting on Flortarios III, she questioned the competence of being led by the , but was appeased when Ensign Dan acted quickly to save Commander Night Gotens from the adverse effects of the Bajoran trove. Afterwards, a Dominion operative named Mellinook contacted Samya, stating why as to her being the most attractive woman in the fleet, and warned through her of an impeding Dominion attack. His arrogance frustrated her, driving her to a state of superficial vengeance against him. ("The Bajoran Trove") Admiral Theseus joined Samya aboard her ship, in a secret room, in order to recruit the Ferengi passenger named BOB as an unofficial Intelligence officer for the USS Phoenix-X. During the meeting, she held a phaser to the Ferengi's head to get him to speak honestly with them. ("Deal") After the war was over, the lead ship of the fleet, the USS Phoenix-X, left to undergo other missions. Since then, Samya and the leaders of the other fleet ships held a grudge against the Phoenix-X for disregarding the post. In 2377, the fleet was reunited, and she, along with the other Captains, were able to confront the Phoenix-X on the issue. During a battle with Ceavon ships, in which Gotens, in a multi-vector separated Phoenix-X, led his top section away from the other two sections, Samya was forced to protect the abandoned sections. Later, when contacted by Captain Daniel, in order to find out what their mission was, she, like her co-Captains, were dismissive of his questions. When the Phoenix-X came under the homicidal-viral influence of the distant Thalia, a Ceavon named Ozio gave Samya a vile-contained antidote. When the Dropzone became disabled, she gave the vile to Gotens in order for him to administer it aboard the Phoenix-X. ("Loyalties, Part I") When the Dropzone was damaged, in 2390, Samya retook command of it after it was Traveler-refitted into a ship and used it to assist in a coordinated attack against a group of divergent-Hirogen. She and her co-Captains of Task Force Epsilon hatched a side-plan to acquire the bones of their enemies during battle. During the fight with the Hirogen, Samya's flight-patterns made Captain Cell dizzy enough for him to order her to stop them. ("Into Harshness", "For the World is Worldly and Such") :Following into the 25th century, Samya presumably encountered the same molecular reversion field that Andrea Reynolds and several others did, in " ", sometime before 2409, lost her memories, became young again, and re-took Starfleet Academy as to explain why she is still active in the 25th century. This event also syncs her up with the gameplay of . In 2410, her ship was hijacked by Qu-conjured animal things, which she and her crew discovered responded distractingly when they sung to them. Not desiring such a tactic, Samya opted to attack their hijackers, and in doing so, discovered they were being controlled by a William Shakespeare book in her ready room. Confronting Qu, she discovered he needed to control them that way, as he admitted to not being as powerful as most Q. To appease the situation and her personal choices, she sung "Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin and decompiled the book, causing the animal things to revert to thier living states and return to where they came from. (" ") After the Iconian War, Samya attempted to visit her sister, Tatsu, and niece, Yori, at her family's home at Shōren-in Temple in Kyoto, Japan. Upon confronting her, Samya discovered her sister was being impersonated by a changeling named Diggs. Diggs reported that Tatsu was taken away by Elachi. (" ") Profession During her career, she has always had a forced-close working relationship with Admiral Theseus. ("Deal") Personal profile A section of Samya's record described her personal habits aboard her ship, which was read, partially, by Captain Daniel, as she "(liking) to walk around her ship in her--", the rest of which, he did not finish describing aloud. ("The Bajoran Trove") Appendices Connections Background information *Samya's first name, Yuffie, was named after Yuffie Kisaragi from the video game . *Captain Samya was role-played by in the Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge as well as being played as one of his characters in . *Several characters from share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the "fourth wall" that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between characters are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. Images External link *Yuffie Samya on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Star Trek: Phoenix-X website] Category:Starbase 55 personnel Category:USS Dropzone personnel Category:Humans